Consciences
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] Heero tells Duo to leave for a while so where does Duo end up?
1. Heero's Anger

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Duo danced around the living room singing and dancing along to the racket blaring out of the stereo. It was due this behaviour that Heero had learned to tune out such distractions but the way his co pilot was dancing at the moment was diverting his attention, no matter how hard he tried. In the end Heero gave up, whipped out his trusty gun and shot the music box.  
  
"Heero why'd you go and do that for?" cried Duo who was watching the stereo crackle and fizz to its slow death. When the braided boy received no reply he pulled out a Walkman. Duo turned it on and began grooving to the beat. This caused Heero's eyebrows to twitch as Dr J's training kicked in - destroy all disturbances. Once again Heero pulled out his gun and took careful aim at the moving target attached to Duo's hip.  
  
"ITAI! Heero have you gone nuts!" screamed Duo. "Why'd you go and do that? There was no noise. I wasn't even singing!!!"  
  
"Behaviour is unacceptable and.disturbing."  
  
"Heero, how is dancing and singing unacceptable behaviour? I'm a teenager who's just chilling. Ya know. Having fun?"  
  
Heero took a deep breath. The suggestive dance moves had really affected him and he desperately needed to get away from Duo if he was going to get any work done. Heero couldn't think of any way to escape at the moment when a thought popped into his head. If he couldn't escape then perhaps.  
  
"Duo get out!" he said harshly.  
  
"What? Heero why? What did I do?"  
  
"Duo! Just get out! You're really annoying me right now. Come back in an hour or so when I've finished my report."  
  
Duo detected the coldness in Heero's voice and got the hint. He knew when he wasn't wanted. He walked over to the door.  
  
There was no goodbye from the braided boy as the door was slammed shut.  
  
Peace at last thought Heero as he settled back down to work.  
  
Duo walked out and wondered where he should go. The sun was starting to set so the park was not an option. Parks were no fun when you were the only one there. Most shopping centres would have closed already and so were the cafes. Even the public library would be closed.  
  
Duo sighed. Even though Heero was mean Duo loved Heero with all his heart and hoped that maybe one day Heero would return the feeling. He was the one who calmed the stoic boy whenever he had nightmares. Once Heero had woken up when Duo tried to soothe the boy. Heero had punched him that time, telling him it was stupid to wake a sleeping soldier. "Why does Heero have to be so cold?" asked Duo to no one in particular.  
  
With a heavy heart Duo kept walking, not caring where his feet took him. He was surprised when he came face to face with a door belonging to a karaoke bar. Duo checked his watch. Heero had said to come home in an hour. He had twenty minutes, just enough time for a few songs and a dance.  
  
Heero stretched and closed his laptop. He had gotten a lot of work done thanks to the silence in the room. Quickly glancing at the clock he noticed that it was way past midnight, almost three hours since Heero had kicked Duo out of the house. He was pretty sure that he said an hour. So where could his co pilot have gone? Heero tried to remember what he had said to Duo.behaviour is disturbing and unacceptable. Surely Duo wouldn't be so pissed off due to those words and to run away? Going against his better judgement Heero put on his coat and went outside to his motorcycle. He had a new mission - to find Duo. 


	2. The Challenge

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. I don't own the song Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me. Heero zoomed down the streets of town searching for any clues as to where Duo may be. Soon he came across a large crowd of people standing outside a karaoke bar. Heero decided to give the bar a try.  
  
The first thing Heero noticed when he entered the bar was the smell of alcohol, a very strong smell of alcohol. The next thing he noticed was a very familiar voice. He looked up and saw Duo on stage dancing in that very enticing way and singing his heart out.  
  
//How dare you say that my behavior is  
unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle//  
  
Heero studied the longhaired boy's facial expression as he sang. It was full of feeling and emotion. There was no doubt that Duo had been really pissed off at him because of what he had said earlier in the evening.  
  
//You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on//  
  
Out of all the songs that Duo could have chosen to sing he had picked this one. The words in the last verse stabbed Heero directly in the heart causing him to wince. Surely Duo didn't literally mean that he wasn't good enough for him. Surely Duo didn't want him gone out of his life.  
  
//When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe//  
  
Duo's eyes flickered over his audience and almost froze when he saw Heero. What was he doing here? He's not supposed to be here. He's supposed to be at home working on his damn mission report. He noticed that Heero was making hand gestures at him, telling him to get off the stage and go home. Anger swept over Duo like a storm. How dare he tell me what to do! Especially after kicking him out of the house like that. Using some quick thinking Duo pulled a few members of the audience up onto the stage to dance with him. That should teach Heero that he did not own him and that he could do whatever he liked whenever he wanted and right now he wanted to have fun here with these people.  
  
//What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did//  
  
Heero watched as Duo pulled up random people onto the stage. What on earth was Duo thinking? Hadn't he gotten the message? Heero waved his arms again, trying to catch the boy's attention but Duo was deliberately facing away from him. Heero was unused to this attitude. Usually Duo would be doing everything he could to gain his attention and now he was ignoring him. Heero paused. I want him to annoy me? He asked himself. I want his attention? Since when has he gone under my skin so deep? Heero rubbed his temple. Duo had successfully screwed things up in his head.  
  
//When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe// Duo noticed that Heero was wearing a face, which showed he was deep in thought. He smiled seductively at his audience. He was winning this battle.  
  
//Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold//  
  
The changing direction of the flashing disco lights caught Heero's attention. They were now focused on Duo who had an arm raised and pointing at him. Duo's eyes were now concentrated on him. Heero knew that look. Duo was asking him through song, challenging him to retaliate, seeking a response. Heero simply crossed his arms and nodded. 


	3. Heero's Reply

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. I don't own the song I'm Sorry by John Denver.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
The crowd hushed and waited for a response from the chosen competitor. Some wondered which song he would sing while others wondered if he would sing at all. Duo just hoped that his teasing hadn't sent him into the deep end. He really hadn't counted on Heero showing up at a time like this. Hell! Heero wasn't even supposed to come to places like this. It just wasn't.Heero.  
  
Seeing the stoic boy make his way towards him, Duo stepped off the stage and handed the microphone over.  
  
"Its two bucks a song Heero." Duo grinned as he flipped him a coin. Heero caught it with ease and proceeded to the jukebox to choose a song.  
  
Heero stood in the middle of the stage and cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh, I'm up here because I was challenged and uh also need to make an apology." He said nervously. "I've never been to a karaoke bar before let alone sing at one so..Duo if I stuff up, I hope you forgive me. I also hope that you'll forgive me for my stupid conscience that tells me to ignore you or to prevent you from doing things you like. Duo.gomen nasai." Heero bowed and then began to sing.  
  
//It's cold here in the city  
  
It always seems that way  
  
And I've been thinking about you almost everyday  
  
Thinking about the good times  
  
Thinking about the rain  
  
Thinking about how bad it feels alone again//  
  
Heero was no dancer so he tried to put as much emotion into the song as possible, hoping that the message he was sending to Duo would be understood  
  
//I'm sorry for the way things are  
  
I'm sorry things ain't what they used to be  
  
But more than anything else  
  
I'm sorry for myself  
  
cause you're not here with me//  
  
He closed his eyes and thought back to the times in the war when he was all alone. Alone and in desperate need of company.  
  
Our friends ask all about you  
  
I say you're doing fine  
  
And I expect to hear from you almost anytime  
  
But they all know I'm crying  
  
I can't sleep at night  
  
They all know I'm dying down deep inside  
  
Heero had always contemplated telling Duo his feelings for the braided boy but never had the guts to actually undertake the mission. He felt cowardly and hated himself for it. Now he was singing his heart, pouring all his frustration and love for Duo into the song.  
  
I'm sorry for all the lies I told you  
  
I'm sorry for the things I didn't say  
  
But more than anything else  
  
I'm sorry for myself  
  
I can't believe you went away  
  
Heero opened his eyes and found Duo looking right back at him. He saw Duo nodding in acceptance of his apology. Heero felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his back.  
  
I'm sorry if I took some things for granted  
  
I'm sorry for the chains I put on you  
  
But more than anything else  
  
I'm sorry for myself  
  
For living without you  
  
The song ended gracefully but Heero wasn't finished yet. He held the microphone up to his mouth.  
  
"Duo, I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me.all I wanted to tell you is that.I love you Duo, and I don't think I could live a day without you by my side."  
  
Knowing Heero could lip read, Duo mouthed back "You're forgiven Heero. You are forgiven."  
  
OWARI 


End file.
